Day By Day
by Hoshi star88
Summary: After purposely over-dosing on pills Maka is sent to Death City Rehabilitation Centre. In denial about her mental state she keeps here distance from the other Residents at DCRC. That is until a bunch of other troubled teens make an effort to get close to Maka dispite her protests. Can they help her break the walls that built
1. DCRC

**A/N: Okay if your a Star (what I call my readers) then you might be thinking _god no Erin why are you starting a new story when you barely manage the others. _ If not then you may be a new read, if so WELCOME AND CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR MY OTHER STORIES! **

**Any way here is _Day By Day_**

* * *

There is nothing. Black emptiness surrounds me. Nothing, just like me. I look around me; even though my eyes are open I can't see anything. Is this death? If it is it's not so bad, better than the life I was put in. It's nice here, peaceful; none of the screams I've endured. But the emptiness still resides in me; I thought it would go if died. Why is it still here? Why do I still feel so numb inside? Physical plain hurt less than this cold empty burning. Why won't it go away? Isn't that why I took those pills? To get rid of it; to release myself from the hollowness of my life?

"Maka! Maka, come on come back to Papa" a beseeching voice broke though, shattering the dark light a rock though glass; letting light blind me vision.

I squeezed my eyes close cringing away from the light, and that voice. That dammed voice "Maa-kaa, papa loves you. Please, won't you wake up" why doesn't he see I can't? I can't go back to it, to existing in a world that doesn't need or want me. She didn't Mama didn't that's why she left me, I wasn't good enough. Honestly if my mother doesn't want me, who would?

"You're lucky we were able to pump the pills out of your stomach before any real damage could occur" lucky? How is being force back to life lucky? I sigh and look away from the pig nosed doctor who stood on the side of my hospital bed. I looked away, not bothering to correct him; where was the point in doing that? It's not like it matters to him "I've spoken with your father and we've come to an agreement that you need professional help" Help? Why? No! I don't need help, I don't want help "there's an excellent facility that will be able to cater to your needs, the rehabilitation program is twenty-four seven so there will be people on call all the time" no this is where I'm drawing lines

"No" the first word I've spoken since I was brought back. "I'm not doing it"

He shakes his head "the arrangements have already been made you'll be transferred tomorrow. There's no need to worry, there's kids you age so you won't be alone two months tops I'm sure of it Maka" I clinch my fist, I feel my body shake; my eyes sting with traitorous tears. He gets up and leaves the room. The hollow feeling grows stronger, pickling all over my skin, I look down at my arms new and old scars disperse down my fore arms unevenly some long some short. It all depended on how much was in there; how much hurt needed to be released; it's the only way to get it to leave. I feel my hair erk just as I thought my ash blonde hair felt like it's covered in a layer of grease; her sleep had deprived it from a much needed wash.

Why couldn't they have let me go, it wasn't like I was needed; Papa worked all the time and when he wasn't he was off drinking in bars or sleeping with woman. Mama, she left; she left me never even bothering to check in like, "hi it's you mother who abandoned you, I'm not dead, bye. Talk to you when you don't need me." I have no friends; my grades had gone down to a steady stream of E's. I wasn't bullied but I wasn't ever invited in, but being alone better; not having to worry about being noticed.

How was I supposed to be around others when I hated being around myself, my eyes drooped as a wave of fatigue crashed over me. I struggled to stay awake before I fell back into sleep.

I rest my head against the window of the car the soft vibrations stopping any thoughts from forming. The Rehabilitation centre was located just outside the city; I did research and there were people with court orders who go there for addiction, there were crazy people and now; there was me. It's not that I don't think there's anything wrong with me, there obviously is otherwise people wouldn't leave me all the time , every time someone bothered to be near me and I let myself feel good about it they left in a rush. Feels like I have I sign on my head that says '_get close to me then leave me with no explanation'_ that flashed neon.

The best chance I have here is to play alone with their game and stay as far away from the people here as I can. I hate papa for this, I hate the doctor who suggested it. I should be gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The building is a large two story one, painted in miss-matched paint that's peeling in some places. It looked inviting enough but I still clung to the fact I shouldn't be here, it was for loony toons and addicts and I was none of those things "Maka you go ahead I'm going to grab your things" papa told me and I huffed before moving off my leaning position in the car; I had dressed up today in my best _I'm not crazy clothes, look I'm complete normal_ clothes, a white blouse covered by a yellow-creamish coloured sweater vest and a green and white stripe tie, that with a red and black pleated skirt and my black leather boots that have white buckles. Today is hot is I'm starting to regret the sweater. I trudged to the automatic doors which opened to greet me with sweet, sweet cool air; the entrance is large and open, a few paces in front of me is a welcome desk that has two doors on either side. At the desk is a dark skinned woman wearing a purple business suit. She looks up and smiles.

"Hello, come in are you a day visitor?" she asks a second before papa come in with my two suite cases "or are you perhaps Miss Maka Albarn?" she says and I nod slowly as she waves us forward. I snatch my suitcase from papa who confidently swaggers up to the desk and leans flirtatiously on the desk, the lady raises and eye and leans back slightly and looks towards me; I like her already.

I march up to her before answering her question in the monotone voice that had taken over my vocal cords "Yes, I'm Maka Albarn and this is my- guardian Spirit" I inform her

Papa slumps before adding "father, I am her father" he gave a pained smile.

She nodded at him before pulling herself short "oh wait I'm sorry I forgot, I'm Ms Nygus. I'll call out head councillor for your age group and she can show you around while I go through the paper work with your… guardian" Spirit slouches even more as though the words had a physical effect on him.

Not soon after Nygus called somewhere else in the building a blonde woman came out the left door, her hair was wavy and she wore a eye patch covering one of her caramel eyes. She turned her eyes to Maka and smiled "hi Maka, I'm Marie and I'll be showing you around, I'll also be your main councillor while you stay with us Nygus will have to go through your back and take away any hazards, including the one on your neck" I sighed and pulled the tie off and placed it on the desk before following Miss Marie though the door without a second glace to my father.

Once we reach the end of the hall Marie pulls out a set of keys and unlocks a door that leads into an open area with couches and bean bags in the center on a large, soft green rug "everyone is doing activities but in spare tie this place if normal full so you won't be completely alone here" I nodded looking around, now looking the room seemed to be the open area to everyone's rooms. On the doors, painted name plaques announced who resided in the room. One close to me had skulls on both sides of the name and the number eight that looked like it had been carefully done; literally no flaws. Another one had fire and lightning colliding, interesting. "And over here is yours" Marie said striding over to a door with no plaque on it. She unlocks the door before adding "all occupied rooms are kept unlocked, we trust that you kids will respect others privacy" _respect? Has she met teenagers?_

I look into the room; the walls were painted a pale green like a light spearmint leaf, on the adjacent wall was a set of draws painted in a shade of white, the bed was a single with a black metal frame. "There's no sheets?" I ask and she smiles

"You get to choose what colour sheet you want, some dye their sheets or print things on them." She explained and I shrug

"I'm fine with white" it's not like it matters, colours fade. Like people they leave. Marie nodded before signalling to move on, we walked to a new hall that was pretty spacious, different archways leading to different halls and rooms she stop at a door that had a frosted glass window and black bold plaque with Marie Mjölnir written on it in gold "Mjölnir, like Thor's hammer" I look up and she nods

"That's why I have a thunderbolt on my eye patch. I'll be your Phycologist, therapist, councillor whatever you what to call it while you're here so you just come here on when it's on the time table, which ill get know iff you wait here" she said before ducking into the room. I lean against the door and look up and down the empty hall, how many people are here? Will I have to make friends, not like I could anyway my popularity was shockingly low at my school, I had people but they flacked when my mama left. "I've got it and right now it appears you're in music" Maire comes out happily before adding "also our sessions are on Fridays at 1 pm so just after lunch"

I nod "okay where's the Music room?" I ask and she leads me up the hall past what I believe to be the cafeteria and to a double door room, she opens it up revealing a group of ten kids doing god knows what one girl with blonde hair violently blew into a recorder creating a loud piercing whistle while a boy with dreadlocks played a slow tune on an acoustic guitar. Marie claped her hand and it boomed across the room making everyone fall quiet and look over. _No I can't don't look at me_!

"okay everyone this is Maka Albarn and she'll be staying with us a while" I step back slighty moving my hand up to my other arm, digging my nails in through the skin "I'm sure you'll help her settle in" she said before turning and leaving with a "have fun"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear little Stars I got on my emails today and saw my inbox Flooded and that got me Amazingly happy, and in my happiness spurted forth a new chapter (that was nt meant to be dirty for you gutterbrains) any way a shout out is in order to some amazing people. BloodyBullets648, Lil'OldNarsissticMe (ha you sound like my friend), The Fantabulous Nemo Dexter, animelovergirl47, demigod39cluesfan (is this a Percy Jackson fan I smell) ,simply Casandra, S1T2A3R4, wildninja1, Ashlinashlight, sabrina bina and speedslasher**

**Also *official sounding cough***

**Toph Hitsugaya (Toshi- her fictions are awesome you should read): thank you, I try and I succeed am I not amazing? **

**sabrina bina: I know I can't wait to see them either**

**Digi-fanCapp: sigh, I know, I try I fail…a lot but it is reviews like yours that make me pumped up**

* * *

I watch Marie's retreating back distressed; she's not leaving me here on my own is she? What am I meant to do! I turn back to the group of teenagers, most have moved on, the girl on the recorder was back to making horrid sounds and some guy near the window didn't even seem like he was all there just sitting and staring at the opposite wall. One girl was frantically trying to get a boy with alarming blue hair off the light that he was clinging to. I take a step towards the door needing to get away, as I do I bump into a boy unnecessarily dressed up for a nut house, though what got me were the three horizontal white lines on his black hair. He looks up and narrows his eyes like a critic of sorts. We stand watching each other before her raises his hands and adjusts my pigtails "there, now you are perfect" he nods and I come up short _ha far from it_ a sardonic voice in my head laughs and I roll my eyes in agreement there is nothing close to perfect about me .

"Isn't the point of people is that we are not perfect, no one is" I say blandly and he bits his lip, his eyes watering. In about 0.001 seconds he drops to the floor and much to my shock starts wailing. I look around not knowing what to do and a boy with blonde hair stands up talking his headphones out of his ears before walking over.

Up close its noticeable that he isn't as young as I thought, probably about mid-twenties, he looks down at the sobbing mess and looks over to me "you're the new girl?" he asks in a musical voice and I nod "well my apologies, I would have warned you about Kid had I got to you first" he pats my shoulder before looking over to a brunette watching the recorder player "Elizabeth could you come and calm Kid down please" she looks over and rolls her bagged eyes.

"What did it now?" she asks coming over looking me up and down "did you mention his stripes?" she asks and Kid's Wailing increases to a loud howling Elizabeth groans and kneels next to the deranged boy "come on Kid there's nothing wrong with you" she says is a voice much too sweet to suit her aesthetic.

Kid wails out a "Yes I am I'm garbage"

"You're not garbage "she counters "you're a very symmetrical person"

He shakes his head "no I won't ever be with these stupid asymmetrical lines on my head"

"Well you know they look like they've faded a bit since yesterday, so-" he jumps up and looks to me

"Do you think my lines look bad" he asks and I look to Elizabeth and she shakes her head

I look back to Kid and smile slightly "um, what lines?" I say and he smiles wildly before pulling his composure together.

"Yes I am the son of the Mayor; I must be perfect there for I am. I apologize for that, my name is Caesar Kidman but mostly every one call me Kid" he introduces himself formally before I can say anything her continues " and this I my dear friend Elizabeth Thompson but she for some reason prefers to be called Liz because shortening names seems to be "cool". May I ask what you name is?" he finishes in I stand thinking.

"I. um, my. I'm Maka Albarn" I say and he nods like he knew that already

"Quite right, it suits you well" what the hell he talking like the queen of England! "Maka, well Maka it was a pleasure to meet you but I have business t attend to" he nods before leaving the room. Liz rolls her eyes at the leaving boy before looking at me

"Business" she scoffs "all he's doing is having his session with Maire. Like he said I'm Liz and the one on the recorder" she gestured to the blonde recorder girl "is my sister Patty although his majesty normally calls her Patricia" she grinned swing her arm around my shoulder "you came on a good day new girl, tonight is movie night and since your new I'm sure they'll give you pick" she continues talking all I can think of is her arm, why is she touching me? Is she trying to trick me so she can attack me? This is all false soon it will come to be that she hates me they all do. She picks up a bottle and chugs down half of its contents; noticing my confused looked she shrugs, "Doc says I have to finish every bottle of water they give me a day seeing is I have to get all 3 litres of water. Part of my treatment" I nod why did she tell me this? It's not like it affects me. "Come on I'll introduce you around"

Liz introduced me to her friends her sister Patty seemed nice, a little too happy but okay. Her friend Tsubaki was tense, she got distracted trying to watch over the idiot they called Black*Star a self-proclaimed god. While they were talking I look to the one by the window, he still had not moved, he was probably as weird looking as Liz's friends were in personality. The starer looked like a character out of some manga or something; he was pale like he hadn't seen the sun for weeks, his eyes were a dull red that drilled into the wall, completing his albino appearance he had white hair that sat limply on his head. While the rest of these kids at least appeared healthy his appearance was the opposite, life was completely gone. I wonder how I look to them

"That's Soul, don't worry he does that a lot" Liz said getting up to wave a hand in front of his face before looking back to me "he'll come up for air when he feels like it" she said before a sweet sounding bell trilled though the room. Black*Star started hooting before rushing out the room screaming about how it was time for the god to have food. We all got ready to leave and I helped Tsubaki clean Black*Star's mess.

"You new?" a monotone draw asks and I turn back to Soul, his position had not changed but it was obvious it was him "obviously she's new or you would have seen her before" he muttered before looking over to me "nothing much" with that he got up and waked off. Like that just got up and left with no explanation.

Tsubaki shook her head "I think the only one who gets a decent conversation out of him is himself" she sighs before she leads me back toward the cafeteria.

* * *

**Okay that's all ive got for now but rember a review a day keeps my fingers typing (didn't rhyme but you get the idea) seroiusly it sounds needy but i am, a sad sad writer but when yu review it gets the chapters out faster.**

**Hoshi out x**


End file.
